Mas allá de los sueños
by Rukia Nair
Summary: Era como medio día, el sol estaba en lo alto y la brisa fresca movía la copa de los árboles, de pronto sentí como alguien golpeaba mi bote y me levante a ver quien fue, iba a gritarle unas cuantas cosas pero…


Hoooolaaaaaaa a todos, este es el primer fic que escribo y para serles sincera creo que será el único, jeje ya estarán ssabiendo de mi si escribo algún otro, bueno espero les guste este.

**Notas importantes y aclaraciones: **Ni **BLEACH** ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son creación de **TITE KUBO** SAMA, **tampoco el título** es de mi invención (ya que es de una película donde actúan dos actores muy buenos Cuba Gooding Jr, y Robin Williams), pero la mayor parte del fic es mío, solo tome la primer escena de la peli.

Se usa cuando hablan –

"pensamientos"

_cuando Ichigo relata_

_Flas back_

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o* **cambio de escenario

**MÁS ALLA DE LOS SUEÑOS**

_Cuando era joven conocí a una chica preciosa en el lago_

_Era como medio día, el sol estaba en lo alto y la brisa fresca movía la copa de los árboles, de pronto sentí como alguien golpeaba mi bote y me levante a ver quien fue, iba a gritarle unas cuantas cosas pero…..

Sumainasen, es solo que el viento soplo muy fuerte y me enrede con las sogas de la vela y luego caí…. – y continuó hablando sin notar que el pelinaranja se encontrara perdido en sus pensamientos

"vaya en verdad es hermosa, como reclamar algo a un ángel tan bello"_ tenia el cabello oscuro, y una piel muy blanca, sus ojos eran como la noche y quería perderme en ellos, era perfecta, vestía una blusa blanca que caía hasta sus hombros era muy suelta, estaba con una falda que solo se ataba a la cintura dejando una muy pronunciada abertura para ver sus bien formadas piernas, tenía una pañoleta atada a su cabeza, y sus labios…una tentación para quien los vea_

Si esta bien _ no sabia que mas decir_

_Ella me sonrió, en verdad me sonreía_

Disculpe, puedo pedirle algo –

Claro –

Me ayudaría a llegar hasta la orilla –

Si como no _ claro que la iba a ayudar era mi oportunidad para poder conocerla, y no la desperdiciaría, no dejaría ir a ese ángel_

Oiga que hace – le dijo la pelinegra mientras el chico pasaba a su bote

Si quiere que la ayude, solo puedo hacerlo desde aquí - le dijo

Pero tenga cuidado no vaya a caer –

Descuide estaré bien –

_llegue y me senté a su frente, si ella era aún mas hermosa de cerca_

Pero…. ¿Que pasara con su bote? – le cuestionó

-Vea, con esto lo amarrare y así podre llevarme el mío también- dijo mientras le mostraba una soga y la amarraba al mástil del bote de la pelinegra

- Ok…. _ fue lo único que me dijo mientras me sentaba

- ¡Hey! Ten cuidado_ me dijo mientras retiraba algo de donde me hiba a sentar_ - casi te sientas sobre Chappy -_yo lo único que pude ver fue un peluche, ya había escuchado ese nombre pero no sabía donde así que le pregunté_

- Chappy, quien es ese –

- Es mi conejo de peluche el que mas quiero – dijo mientras lo sostenía y abrazaba contra su pecho

_ Chappy, si ya lo recordaba el odioso conejo que les gusta tanto a mis hermanas en especial a Yuzu, lo siguiente que hice, no debí hacerlo pero…era inevitable_

Jajajajajajajaja, así que te gusta ese horrendo conejo –

¿Como llamaste a Chappy? – dijo con una venita en la frente

Ho-rren-do –

Chappy no es horrendo, tu si -

Pero que demonios dices enana, encima que te ayudo me sales con esta –

_Era hermosa pero tenía su carácter, y eso que parecía una niña indefensa_

Déjame y vete –

Pero que dices –

Que me dejes, yo ya me las arreglare sola…..además ya vendrán por mi -

"ya vendrán por ella, ¿acaso ya tenia a alguien?, no yo no permitiré que se la lleven de mi lado"

No te dejare, además yo también debo regresar a la orilla –

_ no, nos dijimos nada hasta llegar a la orilla, yo solo la observaba de reojo para que no se diera cuenta, en realidad parecía una niña, tal ves lo era no aparentaba más de 15 años_

Ya llegamos –

esta bien – dijo la pelinegra – ya puedes irte –

Enana mal agradecida – se dijo para si mismo

¿Qué dijiste? –

Te ayudo a llegar hasta acá y ni siquiera me das las gracias –

Yo te dije que me dejaras, pero tú dijiste que también tenías que venir a la orilla ¿no? –

Si pero como ya te traje deberías ser mas cortes –

_Luego de lo que le dije nos quedamos completamente callados por un largo momento, mientras nos pusimos a recoger nuestras cosas de los botes que alquilamos, de pronto su celular empezó a sonar y ella lo buscaba en su bolso con impaciencia_

Renji - _contesto muy emocionada, ¿acaso era a él a quien estaba esperando?, ¿acaso ella ya tiene una persona a su lado?_

El chico apuño sus manos como si algo le molestara y no, no resistiría preguntarle quien era para cuando ella cuelgue

Esta bien, tendré cuidado, pero mándamelo lo antes posible si, yo me quedare una semana mas, me gusto el lugar, pero no se donde quedarme- dijo, mientras espero la respuesta del que le hablaba – Esta bien lo buscare y no, Nii sama me dijo que puedo quedarme el tiempo que quiera…..si ya lo se …bueno te estaré esperando, que pases buena noche, besos – dijo esto y colgó su teléfono

Mientras el pelinaranja estaba ardiendo de la furia, "mandarle besos a un tipo que le habla por teléfono, debo saber quien es el que te llamo y luego ya me encargare de que seas para mi….. para mi ¿pero que coño estoy pensando?, ni siquiera la conozco"

¿Acaso tu novio, no vendrá hoy por ti? –

¿Mi novio? –

Si el que acaba de llamarte, ¿no vendrá por ti? –

Pero acaso te gusta escuchar las conversaciones de los demás –

No estaba escuchando….solo supuse que era tu novio –

Claro que estabas escuchando –

Bueno esta bien si escuche algo… y también que no tienes donde quedarte –

Y eso a ti que te importa….. además ya me dijeron a la persona a la que debo buscar para que me aloje –

Tienes razón… no me importa – dijo esto y cargo su mochila con sus cosas mientras sacaba unas llaves de su bolsillo – y tienes auto –

¿que? –

Si tienes auto para poder ir al lugar que te dijeron –

"vaya no había pensado en eso, y ya es muy de noche para caminar" tomare un taxi –

No creo, a esta hora por aquí ya no pasan…..si quieres te llevo –

Se la pensó por un momento y luego le respondió - Esta bien aceptare tu ayuda – y alzando su bolso se dirigió hacia él pelinaranja, el viento soplo muy fuerte y levanto su falda dejando ver algo de sus piernas y su blusa se pego más a su cuerpo, dando a notar delicadamente su esbelta figura.

El pelinaranja sin darse cuenta se sonrojo innotablemente, pues alcanzo a ver parte de lo que revelaba el viento ante su vista, era como si el viento estuviera a su favor dejando notar el inicio de sus bien torneadas piernas, además que su blusa dejaba poco a la imaginación ya que era tan transparente, dejando notar su brassier.

Hey, estas bien, hola – le dijo mientras pasaba sus manos enfrente de él

Si….si, Bueno caminemos – estaba algo embobado por lo que acababa de ver

Ya se encontraban en su Ferrari negro en la autopista que tenia dos desvíos uno que se desviaba hacia la ciudad de Karakura y el otro hacia unas cabañas vacacionales en las montañas, no sabía porque pero él quería que ella le diga que va hacia las cabañas, ya que su amiga Tatsuki era la dueña y seria fácil pedirle una habitación cerca al de la pelinegra.

Y no me dijiste hacia donde –

Ah si, Renji me dijo que habían unas cabañas por aquí cerca, ¿las conoces? –

Si están a una hora –

¿Una hora? – pregunto algo cansada

Si, es lo mas cerca que puedes encontrar, al menos que quieras quedarte en un lugar más cercano – no sabía por que pero lo dijo

¿Conoces alguno que sea mas cerca? –

Si –

¿Y donde queda? –

Pues esta a unos quince minutos –

Entonces vamos ahí – le dijo sin pensar

¿Estas segura? –

Si, estoy muy cansada y quisiera descansar lo antes posible –

Esta bien – "Si mejor que te quedes en mi casa así podre tenerte mas cerca mío….. y ahí voy otra ves, pero que coño deja de pensar"

Una pregunta – le interrumpió la mujer – no me dijiste como te llamas –

Ichigo…Kurosaki – hiso una pausa para decir su apellido, pues en cuanto lo decía ya conocía la reacción de la gente y como lo idolatrarían en especial las colegialas

Que, no te creo, no puedes ser Ichigo Kurosaki –

Claro que soy yo –

"Este chico es loco cree que le voy a creer que es Ichigo Kurosaki, aquel guitarrista tan famoso y excelente doctor…. hare una prueba" – esta bien te creo, pero si me respondes una pregunta que solo muy pocas sabemos-

esta bien hazme tu pregunta –

¿Cuál es el nombre de tu madre? –

El chico entristeció un poco su mirada…. pues si…. muy pocos sabían quien era su madre y por razones obvias, ella….estaba muerta – Pues su nombre era Masaki, y además de ser una grandiosa mujer, fue una excelente madre -

Ella se quedo mirándolo, su respuesta le pareció honesta, no había intenciones de mentir en sus palabras – Bueno esta bien te creo, pero respóndeme algo mas-

¿Otra pregunta mas? – dijo con un poco de fastidio y el ceño fruncido

¿Por qué nunca te muestras en público? –

Pues…..creo que porque si lo hiciera tendría a muchas niñas corriendo tras mio…- dijo con tono de autosuficiencia – ya me sucedió una ves en el colegio de mis hermanas y no me gusto en nada que me persiguieran por todo el colegio -

Ja, ni que fueras tan bueno – "aunque la verdad si estas muy bueno, aún no entiendo por que no te dejas ver en público"

Bueno, también es porque no me gusta la fama, mi música solo la promociono para que otras personas también la disfruten, pero no quiero nada a cambio –

Vaya, Ichigo Kurosaki….me gusta tu manera de pensar –

Y dime…..¿cual es tu nombre? –

Soy Kuchiki Rukia – lo dijo sin titubear

Una Kuchiki ¿eh? –

Si – lo dijo muy orgullosa

¡UNA KUCHIKI! – esta ves el sorprendido era él de repente reconoció el apellido

¿Que…. te sorprende? –

No, ni que fuera para tanto,… al menos que fuera tu hermano –

¿Qué insinúas con eso? –

Pues tu hermano es muy respetado ¿no? –

Si, Nii sama es un gran empresario, gracias a él Japón subió en un 4% su economía de este año –

Bueno ya llegamos – le dijo mientras estacionaba su coche frente a su puerta

Salió del coche y se dirigió hacia la puerta del otro lado para abrírsela a Rukia

Vaya que caballeroso – le dijo con tono burlón – gracias – al salir se quedo observando alrededor, no pudo distinguir mucho todo estaba obscuro, pero la luz de la luna iluminaba lo suficiente para darse cuenta que se encontraban en frente de una pequeña casa de estilo antiguo y alrededor había un bosque, al parecer era una casa muy escondida en el bosque – ¿Dime donde estamos? – le preguntó

Este es mi hogar –

Aquí…. Viven…..tu y tu familia ¿no? - se puso un poco nerviosa

No solo vivo yo –

"debí haber escogido las cabañas vacacionales" pensaba mientras observaba nuevamente el cielo nuboso que apenas dejaba notar la luna

Hey, vamos entra, que esta haciendo mucho frio –

S…si ya voy – dijo mientras el viento soplo mas fuerte y ella se abrazaba a sí misma

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

Toma, bebe esto, te calentaras – le dijo alcanzándole una taza de chocolate caliente

Gracias – dijo tomando la taza dejando rosar un poco sus manos con las de él, algo que le causo un estremecimiento en el cuerpo a ambos

Deberías abrigarte, esta haciendo un poco de frio – le dijo viendo que la pelinegra se frotaba los brazos en señal de frio, y mientras serraba una de las ventanas que estaba abierta, observaba como en el cielo las nubes se juntaban anunciando que esa noche caería una ligera lluvia,… a su parecer

Si lo se, pero…. No tengo con que, no traje equipaje y mañana Renji me enviara el dinero y las tarjetas de crédito para que me compre algo en la ciudad-

Traeré algo para que te abrigues – fue lo único que le dijo

Había subido a su habitación, busco algo para que ella se abrigase, encontró una pijama de una de sus hermanas y un suéter, los cogió y se los llevo. Cuando iba bajando se dio cuenta que ella se había sacado la pañoleta que traía en la cabeza, se veía mucho mejor así, pero un mechón de su cabello se poso en su rostro, le daba un toque inocente y delicado.

Toma puedes ponerte esto, es de una de mis hermanas –

Gracias, pero ¿no se molestara? –

No te preocupes solo se la pone cuando vienen a pasar el fin de semana aca –

Esta bien…..puedo pedirte que me prestes tu baño para que pueda ducharme –

Si esta arriba, al final del pasillo –

Gracias – dicho esto se retiro y subió

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

Se encontraba en su habitación después de haberle indicado donde podría dormir él había decidido tocar un poco su guitarra, una canción que le gustaba mucho a su madre.

De pronto empezó a llover, se fijó su reloj 23:47, dejo de lado su guitarra y se dirigió al baño con intención de tomar una ducha, tomando solo los pantalones de su pijama.

Cuando regreso la pelinegra se encontraba recostada en su cama abrazando fuertemente a Chappy y tapándose los oídos.

¿Estas bien? – le susurro moviéndola un poco de los hombros

Ichigo – le dijo ella abrazándose al cuello del pelinaranja, justo un trueno muy fuerte sonó y ella se aferró más al desnudo torso del chico

¿Que sucede? – le dijo mientras la abrazaba

Los truenos, no me gustan – soltando algunas lágrimas

Esta bien, ya pasaran –

Déjame quedarme contigo – le dijo separándose un poco de él para observar su rostro

Si…..puedes quedarte – le dijo con una sonrisa y tono amable mientras sentía los delgados brazos de la pelinegra alrededor de su cuello y observaba sus hermosos ojos con cierto matiz suplicante e inocente, sintiendo muy cerca de él la respiración algo agitada de ella.

El pelinaranja, se recostó en su cama, y Rukia continuaba abrazada a él, los truenos eran muy fuertes, no le gustaban….. en realidad le traían dolorosos recuerdos de cuando su hermana falleció.

Ichigo, quédate conmigo, dime que siempre estarás para mi –

En ese momento él sintió una calidez que lo inundaba se sintió muy feliz por las palabras que le decía la chica que acababa de conocer, la mujer por la que tanto había estado esperando

Estaré siempre junto a ti –

Gracias – le dijo en un susurro y se quedó dormida abrazada al pecho del pelinaranja, y él solo se sintió embriagarse con el dulce aroma que provenía de ella.

Yo estaré solo para ti siempre, mi pequeña Rukia – lo susurro

Ella escucho levemente lo que le dijo y su rostro ya no mostraba el temor, ya que una pequeña sonrisa había quedado en sus labios, por primera ves se sintió protegida de sus recuerdos, en la calidez que le transmitía aquel chico de cabellos de color tan cálidos como el sol.

Ichigo también se quedo dormido, abrazándola y juntándola mas hacia él, soñando con que ella siempre estaría junto a él.

A la mañana siguiente despertaba muy perezosamente se sentía muy cálido el lugar donde se encontraba, no quería abrir los ojos, pero el cantar de una ave lo hiso decidirse y levantarse para un nuevo día.

Al abrir los ojos levemente recordó a la menuda mujer que había conocido el día anterior, se fijo si seguía a su lado pero…no estaba, acaso solo había sido un sueño todo lo que paso el día anterior y lo que ella le dijo por la noche

_Ichigo, quédate conmigo, dime que siempre estarás para mi_ –

Si tal ves fue un sueño, solo podía ser eso haber conocido a la mujer perfecta para el solo es un sueño…y una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro

Ya despertaste – le dijo mientras entraba a la habitación, y esa melancólica sonrisa se torno en una de felicidad

Pensé que ya te habías ido –

Quise agradecerte por lo de anoche – le dijo mientras colocaba una bandeja con un desayuno preparado para dos y luego se sentaba en la cama

No fue nada –

Gracias – le dijo acercándose a su rostro y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla y cuando se estaba alejando el pelinaranja se incorporo un poco y la sostuvo por la quijada y la espalda

Yo debo agradecerte por llegar a mi – le dijo en un susurro y poso delicadamente sus labios sobre los de ella

Cerró los ojos, era la primera ves que alguien la besaba y sentía que el pelinaranja era al que tanto había soñado y esperado, dejándose llevar por sus emociones dejo que él continuara no negaría la acción de este, además sentía como si el ya lo hubiera hecho antes….tal ves en otra vida

Te espere tanto – le confesó él dejándola de besar por un instante, con un tono tan apacible

Tal ves, solo tenías que ir antes a ese lago –

Ya te conocía, solo tenía que esperarte –

Dime donde me conociste –

Mas allá de los sueños – le dijo él y volvió a apoderarse de sus labios

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

**FIN**

Espero les haya gustado, me despido hasta que se me ocurra algo mejor y mientras estaré suplicando porque Ichigo obtenga de nuevo sus poderes, ya leyeron el manga Aaaaaaah (T.T) quiero que Ichigo se quede con Rukia, Tite sama porque le quitaste sus poderes (T.T), si quiera le hubiera dejado el cabello largo ¿no creen?, bueno espero sus comentarios de mi intento de fic

Sayonara….


End file.
